MI KAGOME
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: MAL TITULO, LO SE! "NUESTRA PAREJA SE PELEA DE NUEVO, ELLA YA ESTA CANSADA, ÉL SE DA CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR FIN ...ESPERO NO SEA TARDE!" - SONGFIC -


_**MI KAGOME**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RUMKO TAKAHASHI **_  
_**ES UN SONGFIC, HABER QUE TAL QUEDO **_  
_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_**" NUESTRA PAREJA SE PELEA DE NUEVO, ELLA YA ESTA CANSADA, ÉL SE DA CUENTA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR FIN ...ESPERO NO SEA TARDE"**_

_**KAGOME**_

Habiamos peleado de nuevo, comparaciones salieron a la luz, que si " ella " es mas mujer, que si " ella " dio la vida por él, que si " ella " lo ama mas, cansada decido marcharme a casa con la firme decision de no volver, tomo los fragmentos y con pesar camino a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para despedirme, pero esta no se encuentra, salgo a buscar a mi gran amiga pero la veo de lejos con el monje, no los voy a interrumpir, ellos necesitan tiempo a solas asi que con pesar decido buscar al unico hombre que me extrañara incluso mas que ...él

Despues de darle un monton de explicaciones tratando de que entienda mi posicion, por fin me ha dejado sosteniendo fuerte los fragmentos que le di y con lagrimas en los ojos me despide alcanzando a escuchar de sus labios " te quiero, no me olvides Kagome " Dios! No se de donde diablos saco la fuerza necesaria para no soltarme a llorar en ese momento pues desde hace varios años él ha sido mi pequeño niño

_**INUYASHA**_

Regreso a aldea, me he calmado y mi enojo ha desaparecido asi que buscare a Kagome, necesitamos hablar claramente, la he regado de nuevo, no debi compararlas y es que ella tiene ese don de hacerme enfadar en un minuto, camino lento tratando de buscar valor para enfrentarla, confiezo que me equivoque , desde hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que amo a esa berrinchuda ...la amo...La amo! Como pude ser tan estupido y no decirle eso desde antes, pero es que no podia por cobarde y no se porque, yo por supuesto se que ella me ama, me acerco a la cabaña de la anciana pero...no siento su aroma en el aire, busco a Kaede por todos lados, claro ella de seguro sabra donde se ha metido esa niña...mi niña! , quizas hasta la anciana esta enojada conmigo, a lo lejos veo que viene cargando una gran canasta con hiervas medicinales, corro a ayudarla, le quito la canasta de sus manos y ella me ve agradecida

-Anciana, donde esta Kagome? - pregunto volteando a ver a todos lados, la anciana me ve con una expresion extraña  
-Pense que estaba por aqui, yo sali desde temprano- responde un poco cansada, supongo por tanto andar - Que le hiciste Inuyasha? - ¬¬´  
-Keh! Nada anciana metiche - mejor me apuro, tengo que encontrarla!

Camino por los alrededores de la aldea olfateando el aire buscando algun aroma o algo por el estilo, pero demonios! No siento nada!...no me habra dejado, o si?

_**KAGOME**_

Llego a casa y esta todo a oscuras...genial! lo que me faltaba...estare completamente sola, justo cuando necesito de compañia para no pensar en ese idiota y pasa esto, Dios, no me quieres verdad? Porque tuve que enamorarme de ese animal? Dirian mis amigas..." Teniendo tantos admiradores y te vienes a fijar en el peor ", el peor...no, no es el peor, solo no se fijo en mi :´(...

-Que delicia de baño! Me siento renovada, descansare un momento - recostandome en mi cama trato de dormir...despues de unos minutos me doy cuenta que es imposible, - Hay goteras en mi casa? - me pregunto sentandome en mi cama volteando a ver el techo - Genial Kagome! Si seras idiota, no llueve afuera! Estas llorando! Por él nuevamenete! - nunca entendere, él la ama y yo lo amo a él, tremendo lio me meti, parandome de mi comoda cama enciendo la radio y camino hacia la ventana

Se escucha el sonido de lo que creo es una guitarra...esperen! reconozco la musica

-Genial, lo que me faltaba - digo enojada

_**ESTOY APUNTO DE EMPRENDER UN VIAJE**_  
_**CON RUMBO HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO**_  
_**NO SE SI ALGUN DIA VUELVA A VERTE**_  
_**NO ES FACIL ACEPTAR HABER PERDIDO**_

-Haber perdido... eso es ...perdi - recargo mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana con muchas mas lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas

_**POR MAS QUE SUPLIQUE NO ME ABANDONES**_  
_**DIJISTE NO SOY YO, ES EL DESTINO**_  
_**ENTONCES ENTENDI QUE AUNQUE TE AMABA**_  
_**TENIA QUE ELEGIR OTRO CAMINO**_

-Hare mi vida lejos de todos...lejos de ti...Inuyasha, algun dia pensaras en mi?

_**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA**_  
_**SI ERES LO QUE YO PIDO **_  
_**LOS RECUERDOS NO ME ALCANZAN PERO ME MANTIENEN VIVO **_  
_**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA**_  
_**SI NO LA VIVO CONTIGO **_  
_**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA ESPERANZA SI ES LO ULTIMO QUE MUERE**_  
_**Y SIN TI YO LA HE PERDIDO**_

-Que hare sin ti a partir de ahora?! - no soporto mas y me tiro al piso llorando desconsolada

_**INUYASHA**_

Llego a la epoca de Kagome, olfateando el aire puedo sentir que esta en su habitacion...demonios! Esta llorando, y claro! Es por mi culpa, no me gusta verla asi... se me parte el corazon, de un salto llego a su habitacion y solo veo una pequeña mano recargada en la ventana...pero y el resto de ella? O.O Tan grave fue nuestra discusion? Pero...que es eso que escucho

_**ESCUCHA BIEN AMOR, LO QUE TE DIGO**_  
_**PUES CREO NO HABRA, OTRA OCASION**_  
_**PARA DECIRTE QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO**_  
_**DE HABERTE ENTREGADO EL CORAZON**_

-Nunca Inuyasha! Escuchame bien! - la escucho decir - Jamas te olvidare...eres esa parte de mi vida que añorare para siempre - tanto la dañe para que diga esas cosas? Soy un estupido, debo hacerme notar pero veo que ella se levanta y me da la espalda sin notar mi presencia aun

_**POR MAS QUE SUPLIQUE...NO ME ABANDONES!**_  
_**DIJISTE NO SOY YO, ES EL DESTINO**_  
_**ENTONCES ENTENDI, QUE AUNQUE TE AMABA**_  
_**TENIA QUE ELEGIR OTRO CAMINO!**_

Como es que ella sabe lo que esa extraña caja de sonido va a decir?

_**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA**_  
_**SI ERES LO QUE YO PIDO **_  
_**LOS RECUERDOS NO ME ALCANZAN PERO ME MANTIENEN VIVO **_  
_**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA**_  
_**SI NO LA VIVO CONTIGO **_  
_**DE QUE ME SIRVE LA ESPERANZA SI ES LO ULTIMO QUE MUERE**_  
_**Y SIN TI YO LA HE PERDIDO**_

La escucho y siento dolor, siento su dolor, como pude ser tan imbecil, ahora si le he regado, solo espero que pueda perdonar todo el daño que le he causado y me permita estar a su lado para siempre

-Kagome... - la llamo entrando por la ventana, ella lentamente voltea a verme, aun tan destrozada como la veo, siento que ella es la mujer mas bella que jamas haya visto, con la que quiero estar y formar esa familia que he deseado por mucho tiempo, mi Kagome

_**FIN**_

_**AAAHHH SOY MALA! SEEE FINAL ABIERTO CHICAS, IMAGINEN COMO TERMINO TODO ESTO **_  
_**LA CANCION ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS, "DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA" DEL GRUPO CAMILA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **_  
_**NOS LEEMOS MAS ADELANTE! **_  
_**BYE´S!**_


End file.
